Saki Miyu
'' 目前頁面仍在翻譯中，請參考英文版本'' Saki Miyu是一位女學生，目前是就讀學院高校的學生之一。 外觀 Saki Miyu 穿著預設的女學生制服，玩家可以在遊戲開始時自訂。 她擁有藍綠色的頭髮和短瀏海在她臉前，還綁著兩條辮子， 眼睛是青色的 。 她有白皙的皮膚和遊戲裡第二大尺吋的胸圍。 性格 她的性格是膽小的，但目前遊戲內學生性格功能尚未完成。如果她看見屍體或目擊謀殺事件，她會跑回家並打電話報警。她無法自我防衛避免被殺害。 星期一午餐時間，她會和Kokona Haruka在學校屋頂談論有關 Kokona 的父親家暴她的事，Saki大概只是同情與瞭解 Kokona 的朋友，只是對 Kokona 表示關心。因為若 Saki 得知 Kokona 從事援交，她只是表示驚訝。且當 Kokona 被霸凌時，並沒有表示要保護 Kokona 或關心等行為，因此她可能不是 Kokona 最好的朋友。 她可能有點好色，根據她的任務，他要求病嬌醬幫她找回她遺失的胸罩，當談論起為何會弄丟胸罩時，Saki顯得非常的尷尬，也許未來會揭示這段故事。 除週一事件外，Saki 只是普通的NPC。 作者可能會增加她安慰 Kokona 的事件，但這會有個極限，如果 Kokona 的聲望太低，她還是會避免與 Kokona 接觸。 行程 At 7:05 AM each day, Saki Miyu will enter the school ground third in line on the right to school. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she will walk to the plaza, on the left side of the fountain, to gossip. At 8:00 AM Saki will walk into Classroom 3-1 and sit in her desk. She will start class at 8:30 AM, and leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. On Monday at 1:00 PM, Saki will talk with Kokona about domestic abuse on the rooftop. Yandere-chan can listen in on the conversation, but Saki and Kokona will stop talking if they notice Yandere-chan. This is the only special event she has. During the rest of the week, she gossips with her group during lunch. Saki walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker and later linger there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. On Monday from 3:40 PM to 5:30 PM, she will eat octopus-shaped hot dogs with the other female students in the Cooking Club. At 5:35 PM, she walks to her locker and stands there before leaving the school building at 5:45 PM. 任務 她是目前唯一有任務的學生，也因為如此，Saki是目前唯一一個學生可以與病嬌醬成為最要好的朋友。 但因為誘惑功能的實裝，她不是唯一一個可以被要求幫病嬌醬做事的角色。 如果病嬌醬答應 Saki 的請求，她會要求病嬌醬幫她找青色的胸罩。如果病嬌醬幫她找回來，她會成為病嬌醬最好的朋友。 她的胸罩在櫻花樹與圍牆的旁邊，此功能於2015/11/15更新，遺失的原因會在後續的更新後揭露。 社交關係 Kokona Haruka According to her Student Profile, Kokona Haruka is Saki's best friend and closest confident. Kokona is willing to discuss personal matters with her, such as during the rooftop conversation about domestic abuse on Monday. When you talk about Kokona's compensated dating on the Internet, Saki Miyu will be confused and distraught. YandereDev said that Saki might comfort Kokona, but there would be a limit to that because Saki could lose reputation because of it.[2] If Kokona becomes a rival, Saki will become her subordinate.[3] Saki will not have a crush on Kokona, as they are just friends.[4] 豆知識 *Saki was voiced at the rooftop conversation by Chelsea Druce, a voice actress shared with Kokona.[5] *Her name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese name in 2012, 9th most popular being Saki, 10th most popular being Miyu.[6][7] *When YandereDev was struggling to find hairstyles that he could create by duplicating and changing the size of a ponytail, the last idea that he came up with was "two long twin tails". He made them cyan because they reminded him of Hatsune Miku.[8] **Saki Miyu's character links to Hatsune Miku further, coincidentally. Miyu is very similar to Miku and Saki is the first name of Hatsune Miku's voice provider, Saki Fujita. *In older versions of the game, Saki Miyu's name was Azu Naka. This placeholder name was inspired by K-ON.[9] *She has the second largest bust size in the game (1.7) as first place being a tie between Kokona Haruka and Mai Waifu. *Her male counterpart is Sora Sosuke. *By opening the debug menu and pressing the M button, Saki Miyu becomes brainwashed without needing to kidnap and torture her. 分類:角色介紹 分類:未翻譯完成